Fee's Farting Frenzy
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Fee Fi Foo Fart. Harvey gays more than be bargayned for just for being friends with Foo and Fee, and of course gays blasted by Fee for no apparent reason. Apparently, this is the first Harvey Beaks fanfic on the site.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready, Foo?" Fee asked, bent over as she had her butt pointed at his face.

"Ready, Fee!" Foo responded, giving her a thumbs up.

Fee grinned, ripping a loud fart in Foo's face, the blast being strong enough to knock him down.

"That had awesomeness!" Foo yelled, lifting his head, not minding the smell at all.

**"AWESOMENESS! YOU TWO ARE SO GAY!"** Princess yelled, finding Fee and Foo's habits to be vulgar.

"What is she talking about?" Foo asked.

"Just ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Fee scoffed, a few moments going by, before Fee lifted her leg all the way, ripping another big fart in Foo's face, much to. their mutual enjoyment of Fee's gassiness.

"What are you guys doing?" Harvey Beaks asked them, having outside again after his parents let him.

**"HEY PIPLUP, YOU'RE SO GAY! YOU'RE ALL GAY!" **Princess screamed from a distance.

"Me? Gay? Piplup? What?" Harvey rubbed his head in confusion.

"Forget her. Check this out!" Fee turned around, blatantly ripping a loud, brassy, yet airy fart, much to Harvey's surprise.

"Ugh, Fee! What the hell was that all about?" Harvey gasped, fanning Fee's fart fumes away.

"It's just farts, dude. No need to freak out." Fee shrugged. "Me and Foo decided to turn my gassiness into a game. I fart on him and he takes it. Wanna play?"

"Hell no!" Harvey yelled, running off.

**"DON'T RUN AWAY! BE GAY!" **Princess screamed at the top of her lungs, popping out of a bush and spooking Harvey as he fell over, right before Fee pointed her butt at him, ripping a raunchy, deep toot that turned wet after a few seconds.

"Did you feel that one, Harvey?" Fee asked, a smug grin on her face.

"...Did I what?" Harvey snapped, feeling his pants getting tighter after Fee farted on him.

"Dude, you ok? It was just a little joke." Fee stated, before lifting her leg to expel another bout of her smelly flatulence.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine." Harvey pulled himself up, his pants getting tighter as he crossed his legs. "Umm, I'll be right back. I have to umm, go to the bathroom." Harvey ran off.

**"YEAH HE'S DEFINITELY GAY! ****_YOU KNOW, IN THE BATHROOM!" _**Princess screamed.

"Those two are weird." Fee commented as she let out several more farts, speaking her herself and Foo, who was bent over and sniffing Fee's farting butt, being the weird dude he was.

"Knock it off, Foo!" Fee pushed Foo aside. "We're not playing that game right now."

* * *

**Fee's Farting Frenzy**

by Yoshizilla-Fan


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what's wrong with me, little sis." Harvey stated, being on his bed in his bedroom, conversing with his little sister, who was still just and egg and on the bed with him. "Ever since Fee blew this smelly hot air in my face and on my private area, I've been having these...these...tight feeling in my shorts. And I don't know what to do!"

Harvey's unborn sister didn't respond, obviously due to being an egg.

"What do you mean it's only natural?" Harvey remarked. "It's only natural if the birds and the bees are involved! And I don't even know what that is yet! Or at least I shouldn't since I'm still young."

More silence from Harvey's egg sister.

"Maybe all I need to relax is some fresh air." Harvey opened the window, only to be blasted by a puff of hot air from above, which came from Fee, who was hanging from the top of the roof, with Foo holding her in place.

"Oh not again!" Harvey gasped, smelling bad after Fee farted on him, falling out the window as both Fee and Foo jumped down after him, Fee's butt landing on Harvey's face as Fee farted loudly on him again, with Harvey trying to break loose as he rubbed his face vigorously. "Oh come on! Stop it!"

"What? You didn't like my little surprise?" Fee stated, grinning as she farted one more time.

"Your butt should have landed on my face, Fee!" Foo stated.

Fee lifted her leg, farting a raunchy poot in Foo's direction, the force of her fart knocking him down. "Oh get over it, Foo."

Harvey groaned as he felt his pants getting tighter again with each one of Fee's farts. "Ohh, it's happening again! Your farting is making my shorts tighter!"

"Aww, little Harvey is growing up." Fee stated, putting her hands to her heart. "That makes me feel all warm inside." Fee farted loudly again, much to Foo's enjoyment as he allowed himself to feel Fee's farting. "Either that or it's that I'm gassy!"

"You're gassy? And you're farting on my friend? That's just nasty!" Dade the chubby cheeked bunny remarked, fanning the air. "Just when I thought you two couldn't get any more intolerable!"

**"AND PIPLUP LIKES IT! BECAUSE HE'S GAY!"** Princess yelled from behind a bush.

"Oh shut up, you spoiled owl! There's nothing gay about this!" Dade yelled back.

**"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" **Princess hollered.

Dade grabbed Harvey, pulling him away from the gassy Fee and the pervy Foo. "And you! Keep away from Harvey! He has enough trouble as it is when you're not gassy!"

"Dude, relax. It's just a little hot air." Fee stated, before turning around and ripping a big one in Dade's face, the chubby bunny vigorously fanning the fumes away.

"Gaah! I think my mouth was open! Gyyaaaahhh!" Dade ran off as the terrible three (with Harvey being not so much) watched.

A few moments of silence passed, before Fee decided for no good reason to lift her leg all the way up, ripping another fart so huge it caused an earthquake and caused some of the nearby trees to begin wilting, with Harvey quickly running back inside and Foo stepping into Fee's back blast zone, enjoying his sister's bad gas as much as it burned his eyes and blew his skin off, revealing his skeleton.

"God damn it, Foo! You're such a..._Foo_!" Fee remarked, her clever wordplay somehow complementing Foo as he continued to enjoy Fee's loud farting, being the masochist that he was.


	3. Chapter 3

All of Harvey's friends and acquaintances such as Dade, Claire, Princess, Kratz, Piri Piri, Technobear, Rooter, Jeremy, and a few others were gathered around, conversing in an open area in the middle of the woods, when a loud series of trumpet, trombone and tuba sounds were heard, followed by a rotten smell.

"Oh Kratz! Did you just skunk yourself again?" Dade remarked, plugging his nose.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear!" Kratz stated, being innocent.

"Then what are those sounds I hear?" Technobear asked.

"Those sounds are creeping me out! They're getting louder!" Jeremy whimpered, quivering in fear.

"Wait, I think I know what it is!" Dade remarked, running into the woods.

Meanwhile, Fee and Foo were both literally having a blast as Fee ripped a cacophony of loud farts that varied in pitch, the two of them laughing and giggling between each bout of Fee's foul flatulence.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing!" Dade fumed, running up to them.

"Oh chillax, dude. We're just having a little brother-sister fun." Fee stated.

"Fun? Fun!?" Dade fumed. "You're stinking up the whole forest!"

Fee scoffed. "So what if I am? I gotta let these smelly ones go or I'll explode! Besides." Fee farted another brassy poot that lifted her upwards, using her farts to float above Foo and Dade, the latter covering his mouth and nose in disgust as Foo simply took in Fee's funky fragrance. "It's fun!"

"Over here guys! Fee's the one who's been stinking up this forest!" Dade called out, the others following as they all bickered in unison, some of them throwing rocks and spit balls at Fee and Foo.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I was just relieving myself!" Fee remarked, one more loud fart blowing them rocks and spitballs away, prompting them to stop.

"And I was just finding contempt and pleasure in Fee's bad wind." Foo blankly stated.

Harvey then came by to see what the commotion was, ignoring the smell of Fee's farts that polluted the air. "Hey guys! I don't know if you have time, but does anyone here wanna come over to my house for a play date?"

"I'd love to, Harvey!" Dade smiled. "As long as neither your gassy friend or her gas loving brother don't tag along." he frowned.

"Sounds like fun!" Fee stated.

"My mom is making lotsa spaghetti!" Harvey stated.

**"Aha! I knew it!"** Princess hollered, pointing at Harvey. **"I knew you were gay!"**

"Quit it, Princess! Just because Fee is farting like crazy doesn't mean Harvey is gay!" Dade fumed as Fee kept farting.

"Whatever! If he's not gay, I hope he bees and birds with a girl besides me! Maybe Fee!" Princess yelled.

Before everyone else could groan in disgust, another loud fart shook the entire forest.

"Oh knock it off, Fee! Your farts are stinking worse!" Dade fumed, fanning the awful smell away.

"Umm...that last one was me." Piri Piri admitted, blushing as she rubbed her hands together nervously.


End file.
